Insertion and extraction devices for the insertion and extraction of plug-in modules into and from module frames are known. Many different levers and lever/pull handles have been developed in the past for the insertion and extraction of the plug-in modules. One concern is that a plug-in module should only be switched to active when it is completely inserted into the module frame. Also, during extraction the module frame should be switched to passive before the extraction procedure is started. That way it shall be guaranteed that only current-free switched modules can be separated from the bus of the module frame or connected to the bus. Interferences of the module frame or influences of other plug-in modules due to the coupling or decoupling of a plug-in module that is live are avoided that way.
A module unit with a lever for the insertion of the module into a mounting device is known from the DE 41 05 948 C2. A gripping lever is swivel-mounted on a long lever arm of the lever. A springy locking device locks the lever if the module is completely inserted. The lock is disengaged by the rotation of the gripping lever. A switching device is located at the front of the plug-in module and is operated by the lever during the insertion or extraction of the module unit. With that it shall be guaranteed that the power supply of the module unit is only activated when all connections to the plug-in connections counterparts of the module frame are established. Since the lever itself triggers the switching process, a decoupling of the switch from the movement of the plug-in module is not possible. Especially during the insertion of the plug-in module the switching process occurs toward the end of the insertion movement at an undefined point, therefore still during the movement of the plug-in module.
The DE 195 07 712 C1 shows an insertion and extraction device for a plug-in module in which a pestle is arranged in a holding jack for the operation of a micro switch. A swivel lever for the insertion and extraction is formed by two partial levers that can be swiveled against each other and their outer lever has a shoulder that is located opposite of the pestle and their inner lever carries the push-off shoulder for the gripping on a structural bar of the module frame, whereby a spring is located between the two levers. This arrangement absolutely requires a holding jack on which the swivel lever is positioned and the pestle is adjustably guided. It is a further disadvantage, that the lever via the pestle can only operate the micro switch indirectly and that additionally the pestle only has a small area that affects the micro switch. This requires a very precise positioning of the elements and compliance with small production tolerances during the production and assembly.
The EP 0 832 548 B1 shows a front system of a flat module with a specific corner piece, a lever/pull handle that is located in the corner piece and a micro switch for the active-passive switching of the plug-in module. The operation of the micro switch, which is located on the circuit board, is caused by a mechanical key element on which the lever/pull handle is pushing. The shown arrangement absolutely requires a separate corner piece for the mounting of the lever as well the key element. The effect of the lever on the control element of the plug-in module is only realized trough the activation of the key element.
EP 1 017 262 A1 describes a plug-in module for a module frame that is operated with an in/out lever handle. A spring operated bolt is mounted to the on the in/out lever handle which locks the lever as soon as the plug-in module reached its final rear position. Additionally the bolt can also operate a control element for a passive-active switching of the plug-in module. The pushing down of the bolt causes a passive switching of the control element before the bolt releases the lever. For an active switching of the control element a bolting of the lever handle must have occurred. Since the bolt automatically locks when the lever reaches its final position, a clear separation of the insertion process of the plug-in module from the active-passive switching cannot be achieved.
A front element of a circuit board with a lever/pull handle is known from the EP 0 958 719 B1. The lever/pull handle is rotatable mounted at the corner of the front element and has a lock slide for the unlocking of the lever/pull handle. A control element is integrated into the front element in such a way that the long lever arm of the lever/pull handle can operate a switch clip of the control element. Disadvantages with this construction are that the lever/pull handle as well as the control element have to be arranged on the same front element. Furthermore it allows the operation of the switch by the lever/pull handle no clear separation of the insertion and extraction process of the plug-in module from the switching process.
A front system of a flat module with a corner piece on which a lever/pull handle is mounted is known from EP 0 832 547 B1. The lever/pull handle shows means for the fixation of the respective positions of the lever/pull handle. The lever/pull handle in its corresponding position operates a control element, which is also integrated at the corner piece. Disadvantageous with this variation is that the lever/pull handle directly affects the switch, which makes a decoupling of the insertion and extraction process from the switching process impossible. Additionally, the lever/pull handle as well as the control element must both be positioned at the corner piece.
EP 1 245 139 A1 shows an operating element for a flat module in which the operating lever is located rotatable at an end piece. The operating lever includes a lock slide, which operates a control element that is integrated in the end piece for the active-passive switching of the flat module. The lock slide however, is arranged in the lever/pull handle in such a way that during the insertion of the plug-in module by rotating of the operating lever an exact decoupling of rotation movement of the lever and switch effect cannot be guaranteed.
To guarantee a smooth concurrence of module frames, plug-in modules and levers from different manufacturers, the dimensions and arrangements of the individual elements are partially standardized. An industry standard is the Hot Swap specification PICMG, whose version 3.0 calls for a lever for the insertion and extraction of a plug-in module from a module frame. The lever on its long lever arm has a suited pawl, which operates a switch, arranged in the front area of the plug-in module, for the active-passive switching of the plug-in module when the lever reaches a final position. This lever is clearly smaller in its dimensions than the known levers with switching function. Disadvantages with this aforementioned lever is that the insertion and extraction process of the plug-in module cannot be reliably separated from the switching process.